Gaming devices are very popular in the U.S. and abroad. Gaming devices, such as slot machines, video poker machines, video blackjack machines, video roulette machines, video kenos, and video bingo machines, provide many casinos and other entities with the majority of their profits.
Players naturally find winning outcomes at gaming devices more appealing because winning outcomes add excitement to a gaming session. Although winning outcomes provide excitement to players, casinos must balance those benefits with the costs in paying players for winning outcomes. Accordingly, casinos have been forced to limit the average frequency of winning outcomes at a gaming device.